Just go with it
by DestinyRide
Summary: It's just Angel and Max now. But Angel gets taken... or so we think, and Fangs on the schools side now? The title has nothing to do with the movie "Just Go With It" I named it that beacuse you just kninda got to go with the flow of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

"MAX!" Angel was screaming my name. I darted into her room. "What's wrong?" I said. "I had a bad dream." She sounded like she was about to cry. It was 3:00 O'clock in the morning.

"It was just a dream sweetie, look your fine", I whipped tears from her eyes. It must have been a really bad dream since she was crying. I assumed it was another bad dream about getting captured by the school, or getting killed by erasers.

This was the 3rd night in a row she's had one of these. Iv been having nightmares like these all the time lately but haven't said anything about them. Angels only 6. She probably knew I was having these nightmares considering the fact that she can read minds, but she never really brought it up.

""Will you lay with me until I fall back asleep?", she said hugging me tight. "Of course. Just go back to sleep I'm not going anywhere." I said as I tucked her back into bed. I laid with her until about 4 in the morning. She was so relaxed when she was asleep.

I got up and went back to my room and laid on my bed. I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a night fly. Yes I said fly. Angel and I have wings, along with the rest of our flock. Well the rest of our flock is gone. We split up a while ago so now it's just Angel and I. I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'll save you my life story, it's rather depressing.

I opened my window and jumped out, unfluring my wings and gliding through the air. I love flying at night, it helps me clear my mind. I may seem all happy, but in reality I'm quite depressed. The one guy I trusted with my heart left me for my so called evil twin Mel. His name is Fang, he left a couple months ago. And the rest of my flock Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total (the dog) all decided to split up after Fang left. Now it's just Angel and I.

I'm 16 and have to take care of Angel who is 6 all by myself. Not that I mind, she's a sweetheart. It's my job to protect her from the school and erasers. Erasers are not the pink rubbery things on the end of pencils that your thinking of. Erasers are half human, half wolf beings. They are awful looking creatures that are out to get us. Luckily I know how to fight them off.

I flew for about an hour before I decided to go back home, well home for now that is. We have to move around allot so the school can't find us.

I flew back to the house. It was about 5:30 in the morning when I got there. I went to go check on Angel. She is my baby, the one thing I care about. I slowly opened the door to her room so I wouldn't wake her up. Her bed was empty.

The first thing that came to my mind was that erasers had come and taken her away from me, and the second, well let's not go there.

'Angel can you read my thoughts.' I thought in my head hoping she would respond. I got no answer. Now I was panicking. I was running through the house going into room after room looking for her. She wasn't in any of them. 'ANGEL!', I thought again still hoping she would respond, but once again there was no response.

"No!", I said as tears dripped from my eyes. I knew the school had gotten her. I was hopeless. I sat there on the ground in the living room, knees up to my chest and my head down on my knees crying. I'm not one to cry, but Angel was the one thing I had left and now she was ripped away from me.

"No, not again!" I whispered to myself. This isn't going to happen again. I'm not losing another person, especially Angel.

I got up off the floor and went into my room. I opened my closet door and grabbed one of my empty backpacks. Then I went into my dresser and grabbed an extra pair of jeans and a T-shirt and threw them into my bag. I then rushed to the kitchen and filled up my water bottle and put it in the side of my bag. I went into the cabinets and grabbed some canned foods. Not the best but they'll have to do, I put them in my bag along with my clothes. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from underneath the sink, I put it in the the second pouch of my bag. I went to go grab the lighter that was sitting on the end table in the living room, I put that in my bag as well.

I was ready to go. I was going to get Angel back no matter what it took, I would find her. I threw my backpack on over my shoulders, then opened the front door and took a running start before jumping into the air and unfluring my wings. 'Angel, I'm coming for you no matter what happens.' I thought to myself as I glided in the air toward the school.

**hey guys im back! this story is hopfully going to be better then the first crossover i did haha that one sucked XD well... R&R [;**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel POV

I fell asleep after about a half hour of Max laying with me. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I was sure I was going to have another nightmare, but I couldn't help myself. I difted into sleep.

'_Run run run!' was all I could think to myself. There were two very big erasers after me. My wings were gone no where to be found. I was running through the woods. The only sound I could hear was the sound of the wind passing by my ears. I was running fast._

_ Every once in a while I would hear the eraseres big thick paws breaking sticks and crashing through the leaves on the ground, which means they were getting closer. _

_ I kept on running. I noticed a big log right in the middle of the path I was running on ( It wasn't really a 'path' but the rout I was taking ). Once I got close to it I would jump over it and keep on going. _

_ As I approched the log, my foot got caught on a root of a tree. I toppled over and fell to the ground, and soon after that they got to me. _

_ "Well well well, look what we have here." Said one of the erasers. I looked up at him, tears dropping from my eyes._

_ He pulled out a gun and pointed it right at my head, then pulled the trigger._

I woke up panting with silent tears running down my cheeks. I got out of bed and hurried to Max's room. She wasn't there. I turned on the lights, hoping I just couldn't see her in the dark. She still wasn't there.

As I turned around to go check the rest of the house, I ran right into something hard and oddly cold. I took a few steps back and looked only to see a tall strange man standing there.

Instantly I read his thoughts. 'Dinner.' was all he was thinking. He was tall with blond hair, wearing black jeans with holes in the knees and a white T-shirt. He was very pale with dark eyes.

I stood there frozen. I didn't no what to do. I attempted to contorl his mind but it didn't work. I noticed that Max's window was open, she must have gone for a fly or something.

I ran to the window. Before I had the chance to jump out, the man grabbed my arm. "Leaving so soon?" he questioned. I screamed bloody mureder.

Another man rushed into the room amazingly fast. He was also pale with blond hair. He seemed too look nicer and more clean.

"Leave her alone." He said. "Or what?" The one holding my arm said. More people rushed into the room lighting fast. He then held both of my arms and pushed me infront of him. His hands were freezing.

I screamed again. All the other people in the room looked conserned. I read their thoughts and none of them seemed to want to hurt me besideds the one holding my arms back.

I hoped the one behide me holding my arms didn't notice my wings. I was wearing a tank top, they were tucked in tight, but probably still noticable. He removed one of his hands from my arm and felt my wings along my back.

"What are these?" he said. "Get away from me you sick freak, Max is ganna kill you!" I screamed at him. Everyone looked surprised. "Just let her go James." The other one with blond hair said.

"Fine." He said. He Then squeezed my arm and I felt a snap. I winced at the pain I felt. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as I fell to the floor. The one known as James rushed out of the room, four of the others rushed after him.

Two of them stayed in here. The one from before with blond hair and a man with brown hair.

I scooted back to try and stay far from them, but I hit the wall. "Please just go away. Let this be another bad dream, I want to wake up now." I whispered. I closed my eyes tight and counted to ten, then opened them again but was still in this awful nightmare.

Carlisle POV

The others went after James. Edward and I stayed to help the girl. She had blond hair. She was young, about six or seven maybe. She was scared. We waited to aproch her. She backed up against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Please just go away. Let this be another bad dream, I want to wake up now." She whispered to herself, then opened her eyes.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my son Edward. We want to help you, your not safe here and your arm seems to be broken. I'm a doctor." I said as I slowly walked over to her and got down on my knee so I could be at her level.

I held out my hand. Slowly but hesitantly she took it. I helped her up. She looked at me as if she was reading me, disiding weather or not she should trust me.

"It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you." I said. She nodded. "We are very fast as you saw before so it would be easier if I carried you. We'll go back to my house you'll be safe there." She nodded again.

I picked her up and headed to the house. Edward followed.

Angel POV

Carlisle picked me up and started running really fast. I read his mind so I knew I was able to trust him.

Max was going to be so mad that I had trusted someone out of the flock, but I needed help.

We reached his house. He carried me inside and brought me into a room with a doctor like bed inside, then set me down on it.

"Max! Shes ganna go back home! What if that James guy gets her? Shes not safe! You have to help her! Please!" I said to Carlisle. "Edward." he said. Edward came into the room and nodded then ran off. I was confused. "Edwards going back to help her she'll be fine." He said reasuringly.

"May I ask your name?" He said. "Angel" I replied. He smiled. "That's a pretty name." He said. I smiled back at him.

"Can I examin your arm?" he asked. I nodded. Carlisle then walked over to me and felt my arm very gently. It reminded me of Iggy. I frowned. "Does this hurt?" Carlisle asked. "No." I said.

"It's Deffinetly broken." He said. "I'll wrape it for you, would you like to stay here for the night?" He asked. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

He wrapped my arm up slowly. "Alright all done." he said. Then Edward came into the room. "She wasn't there." he said. I frowned again. Carlisle looked at me then back at Edward.

"You can read minds to?" I said looking at Edward. They both looked at me shocked. "How did you know that sweetie?" Carlisle asked. "I can too." I said smiling.

"Okay I think we all need to talk." He said.

We headed down stairs and sat in the living room. "Are you hungry?" Said a beautiful women with brownish red hair. "I'm Esme." She said again smiling. I smiled back at her and shook my head no.

"So you can read minds?" Carlisle asked. I nodded yes. "That's how I knew you weren't going to hurt me. I can also talk to fish, control minds, breath under water, and fly." I said grinning.

"So your vampires?" I questioned. "Yes." Carlisle said reading my face for a reaction. "Do you...uh well you know?" I said wondering what they ate. "We only drink animales bloods, not humans." "Oh." I said.

"How do you fly?" Asked Edward. Then I unflured my wings. Everyone looked amazed and shoked. They were stairing at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"They'er beautiful." Esme said. She looked really fasinated. I tucked them back in.

"I have to find Max." I said. "We'll look for Max. in the mean time you get some rest okay?" Carlisle said. I nodded and Esme showed me to a room upstairs.

There was a white couch with blankets and a pillow on it. I layed down and tucked my self in. Esme left the room and I drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV

I had been flying for 3 hours now. I was pretty sure I was going the wrong way. I still haden't gotten any sleep.

My eyes were slowly closing. I was decending towards the ground. I wasn't moving very fast but I was still going down.

I opened my eyes and realized I was going down. The wind was blowing in my face. There was no way I was going to be able to keep flying, so I let myself slowly go down to the ground.

The sun was down, but it wasn't dark yet, but it looked pretty dark in the forest under me.

I just brushed past the leaves of some trees and stumbled on my landing. Laying there in the middle of the woods reminded me off all the times when the flock was still together. Making camp fires, roasting marsh mellows, staying up for my shift, and now everything had just gotten to complicated.

I sighed, then stood up. I started walking the same way that I was flying. I wasn't walking very steady, but I could deal.

About 25 minuets later I felt like I was going to pass out. Then soon enough I just fell to the ground, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Jacob POV

There she was, the girl i'v been waiting for, for 17 years. My perpose in life, to be with her, to make her happy. Just laying there in the middle of the woods sleeping.

My heart stopped when I saw her. She was beautiful. Long blond wavy hair spread out behind her.

Why was she sleeping in the middle of the woods? Its not safe.

I walked over to her. She looked about 16. I smiled. She is perfect.

I picked her up carfully trying not to wake her up. Suprizingly she stayed asleep in my arms. She felt cold.

I walked back to my place with her in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. I set her down on my bed and tucked her in with warm thick blankets. I would let her sleep.

3 hours later. . .

Sam and the rest of the pack showed up around 4 O'clock. We had a pack meeting.

I motioned everyone inside. "Why does it smell like bird in here?" Sam asked.

"I imprinted." I said looking at everyone. They all seemed to be suprized. I smiled. "Shes beautiful." I said.

"Where is she?" Sam asked again. "In my room sleeping." I Replied. "What's her name?" Said Paul. "I don't know." I replied again.

"How do you not know her name?" Sam asked confused. "Um, well I found her sleeping in the woods. So I brought her here." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Alright then." Sam said sounding unsure. "Yeah." I said.

Everyone seemed confused. I wondered why she was sleeping in the woods all by herself.

All of a sudden we heard a big crashing noise in my room. I darted in there fast. There was this big wolf like looking thing satiring my imprint in the eye.

"Any last words Max?" It said. "Yeah." She said. "Where the Hell is Angel?" she said as she snapped a bid round house kick right into his stomach. He stumbled backward and hit my dresser.

"Where is she!" She screamed at him. The pack and I stood there shocked and very confused. "I don't have Angel!" The creature screeched.

It then swung a puch at full speed at Max. I steped in the way before he reached Max. "Guess again freak." I said grabbing his fist and twisting him around then slamming his head against my dresser.

"Now im going to ask you again before I let these guys kill you. Where is Angel!" Max yelled at him as she motioned at us.

"I told you I don't know where she is. Im here for you!" He Spat back at her. He got to his feet, then looked at all of us. He then busted out of the window and flew off. He had wings.

"Are you okay?" I asked Max.

Max POV

"Who are you?" I said looking at everyone. They were all tall and tan, and muscular looking.

"I'm Jacob." Said the one who twisted Ari's arm around. "What am I doing here?" I asked crossing my arms. I was ready to fight if I needed to.

"You were sleeping in the woods so I picked you up andbrought you here." Jacob said sounding unsure.

"So you see a random girl in the woods, and deside that your just going to pick her up and bring her to your house?" I said with anger in my voice. "Do you know how much danger you just put yourself in!" I yelled this time.

"It looks like your the one in danger." He said smirking. Now I was pissed. I went to go punch him in the face, but he caught my fist and turned me around so I was locked in his arms.

"You need to relax i'm not going to hurt you." He said. I don't know why, but I liked him. He seemed nice, warm, and deffinetly strong. 'No bad Max.' I thought to my self.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him. He let go and looked me in the eyes. He was gorgeous. For some reason he didn't feel like a threat. I was so confused.

"What was that thing?" One of the people behind Jacob said. I snapped my attention to him. "Don't worry about it." I said. "I have to go." I said again. Jacob frowned.

Everyone looked confused. "Your not safe. The thing is after you." Jacob said. "I'll be fine." I said as I walked past everyone. I was looking for the door.

"Let me come with you." Jacob said following me. "No." I said walking out the front door.

A car pulled up in the driveway. A tall pale woman walked up to the porch that Jacob and I stood on. "Bella now is not a good time." Jacob said to the one known as Bella. "It's important." She said.

Jacob looked frustrated. "James..." Bella looked at me then back at Jacob. "He tried to um..." She stoped looking at me again. Jacob nodded. "We took care of him, and saved the girl." Bella said.

I crossed my arms looking at her. She glanced at me. "Shes looking for someone named Max. Her name is Angel." Bella said ignoring me.

I pushed her up against the side of the house. "Where's Angel." I said to her as I looked her dead in the eye. Jacob pulled me away from her. "Shes just trying to help." He said looking at me. Bella looked confused. "Bella this is Max." He said.

She looked suprized. "Where is she? I will not ask you again." I said getting in her face. Jacob stepped between us and glared at me. "She's at the Cullens house. She's safe." Bella said.

I was so mad. Angel knewn not to trust anyone outside of the flock. "I can take you there." She said.

"You drive, i'll follow." I said unfluring my wings. I didn;t care who saw at this point I was beyond pissed. Jacob looked shocked. "Lets go." I said taking off. Soon enough I was hovering above the car.

Bella was driving and Jacob was in the passengers seat. Soon I was going to have Angel back. 'I'm coming.' I whispered to myself as I flew closer and closer to her.

**I tryed uploading this chapter 3 days ago but it wouldn't work! oh well aha well here it is ;P R&R [;**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

Max was all tence when Bella was around. She was flying above us now. We were almost to the Cullens house.

Who ever Angel was she was important to Max. we just pulled into the driveway. Max landed and headed straight to the front door. She didn't wait for us. She looked like she was ready to fight who ever got in her way.

She opened the door without knocking and just walked in.

Max POV

I walked right into the 'Cullens' house. I didn't care how rude I was being, I was getting Angel back no matter what.

7 very beautiful, tall, and pale people darted into what looked like the living room I was standing in.

"Where's Angel?" I said looking pissed. Jacob and Bella just got to the door. Angel came trotting down the stairs. "MAX!" she yelled as she ran to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "I was so scared that you got eaten by the vampire!" she squealed. "Vampire?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, Max meet the Cullen family. This is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose, Emmit, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. There vampires." Angel said. She pointed at each person when she said their name.

I was wide eyed. Vampires? Really? Could my life get anymore complicated? I pushed Angel behind me and gave the so called 'vampires' a look that said if u touch her your dead.

"No Max their on our side their good vampires." Angel said. Everyone looked concerned. "Angel we need to go home." I said. I could tell she wasn't going to be happy about this.

"But I like it here I want to stay." She said giving me bambi eyes. I sighed. She looked at Jacob. Then back at me. "Besides we can't leave." She said with a evil grin on her face.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I said stareing her down. "Because. Jacob imprinted on you." She said still ginning.

Everyone looked suprized. What in the world was imprinting? "Well he can imprint on someone els. Come on get your stuff together." I said sounding unsure. Angel frowned and so did Jacob.

"Please Max, they already know our secret anyways." she said giving me the bambi eyes again. She told them our secret. How could she? What if she was turning against me like the rest of the flock did?

"You can stay with me." Jacob said. Angel smiled. I sighed again. "Fine but only for a couple of nights. "Yay. Thanks Max!" Angel said hugging me again.

"Lets go it's already getting dark." I said. It was almost 7:30. "You want a ride?" Bella said. "No." I said walking out the door. Jacob shook his head no as well. Bella smirked and nodded.

I was confused. It was a far walk. I shrugged it off. Angel and I both took a running start and headed into the air. Jacob started running and then all of a sudden he changed into a beautiful wolf, big wolf.

It's amazing how fast my life can change in 2 days.

We followed him and were flying towards his house.

"Angel don't get to attached okay?" I said unsure of how she was going to take it. "Why can't we stay here? We'll be safe. Please Max." Angel said giving my the bambi eyes AGAIN.

I shook my head no and kept on flying. She looked irritated.

Jacob seemed really nice. He was cute and can now apparently turn into a wolf. I felt something towards him but I didn't know what it was. I liked him. But I didn't even know him? A lot was on my mind. I need to get a grip. What was imprinting?

Angel and I landed in the front yard of Jacobs place. His friends from before were still here. Everyone walked outside like they were expecting us.

One of them was stairing at Angel intently. I shot him a look. I can't beleave that I had agreed to stay here. What was I thinking?

Jacob jogged out of the woods. "We are going to head out", one of his friends said. Jacob nodded and held the door open for Angel and I.

I was still unsure about staying here, though it did seem nice.

Angel and I shared Jacobs bed. He insisted that he would sleep on the couch.

I held Angel in my arms until she was asleep. I was so happy to have her back. I would never lose her again.

**Sorry for the short chapter that took fooooreeeeeveeeeeer i didn't haveany ideas but it's kool now cuz i think i no where imma go with this haha so R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang POV

It's been almost a year since I left Max. I told her I was leaving her for her twin Mel. It was a lie. I love Max so much, I left to protect her.

I check up on her every once and a while. Latley I just couldn't. I miss her so much, and I know that I've hurt her. Even if I did go back nothing would be the same.

I work for the school now. Jeb agreed to leave Max and the rest of the flock alone if I joined them, so I did.

I make sure she's safe as well as the rest of the flock.

The white coats study me, make me run through mazes, have me do tests, inject me with needles, etc.

I've grown used to the pain that goes on here, but nothing compares to the pain I feel everyday know that I left the girl I love. I go though all of this for her.

On the plus side I get an actual room with a bed instead of a small dog crate. It has a TV and Xbox in it, also a nice stereo system. Latley my favorite song has been My Immortal by Evanescence. It reminds me of Max.

After I left, the rest of the flock fell apart. Nudge just gave up on everything and became depressed, then decided to go live with her real parents. After Nudge gave up, Iggy thought he might as well go too. He's in love with Nudge. We used to talk about how he was going to make his move on her, it was never a serious conversation but we all knew he liked her. As for Gazzy he went with Iggy. And Total, he didn't want to be living with just Angel and Max so he just took off and no one saw him after that.

It was all my fault, if I hadn't left in the first place we would all probably be together. Then again we would still be bothered by the school.

That's why I'm here now, at the school. I may have sounded like I've given up, but I have a plan. I'm going to figure out how to take down the school from the inside out.

What the white coats and Jeb don't know it that while their busy doing tests on me and all of that bullshit. I look at the papers they have laying around and memorize maps, names, locations, etc. It takes a long time to memorize everything perfectly.

I've learned how to swallow my emotions so that the white coats think im completely depressed. They stopped watching me so carfully.

When I'm done taking out the school I'm going to try to get the flock back together. I don't expect them to forgive me exspecially Max, but I'm not giving up now when I'm so close.

I'm going to get the flock back and my precious Max back no matter what.

Max POV

_"Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry for having to hurt you, but I have to go. It's for the best. We arn't right for eachother. I love your twin Mel. I'm going far away with her, don't come looking for us beacuase you won't find will be long gone by the time you read this. I know I've hurt you Max and for that I will never forgive myself. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but you'll see why this is best when the time comes. Keep an eye on the flock for me. You'll all be in my heart forever._

_~Fang"_

_Fangs voice just kept on repeating the letter he had left when he disapeared._

I opened my eyes fast, they were damp. Had I been crying in my sleep? I hoped no one noticed.

I could smell bacon and eggs. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Angel and Jacob were sitting at the table. There were eggs, bacon, and sausage sitting on three different plates in the middle of the table.

"Have a seat I just finished making everything." Jacob said smiling. I sat down next to Angel. "Morning Max." She said. I smiled at her. Over the years of having to deal with a young mind reader like Angel, Fang and I figured out how to block her from our thoughts when we wanted to. I put my mind blocks up.

I couldn't get Fang out of my head, no need for her to worry. Jacob was in my head too. I don't know why but he was. I sighed.

"Earth to Max, hello?" Angel said snapping her fingers infront of my face. I must have been staring into space. I looked at her. "What's up?" I said. "Are you alright?" Jacob said with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry, just tired." I said forcing a smile. Jacob smirked back, and Angel glared. She knew somthing was up since she couldn't read my thoughts. I stuck my tongue out at her. She grinned.

"So there's going to be a bond fire tonight. Do you guys want to come?" Jacob asked. "Oh yes! Max can we please go?" Angel said excited. Jacob smiled, then looked at me for an answer.

"Fine, but no funny business okay?" I said meaning no controlling minds. She knew exactly what I ment. "Yay! Thank you Max! May I go take a shower?" She asked politely. We both looked over at Jacob. We were still guests at his home.

"Up the stairs and to the left", He said smiling. Angel smiled back and headed up the stairs.

"So what's this whole imprinting thing?" I said crossing my arms. Jacob froze. I had caught him off guard.

"Um well." He paused. "It's hard to explain." He said. "Oh." Was all I managed to say. "My friend Paul imprinted on Angel, he's going to be at the bond fire tonight." He said unsure of what my reaction was going to be.

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there saying nothing as he cleared the plates from the table.

"I'll help." I said getting up grabbing my plate. I hadden't realized where I was going. I bumped right into Jacob. The plate I was holding slipped out of my hand, and landed on the floor then shattered.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said. I started picking up pieces of glass. Jacob laughed, and went to go get the broom. He sweeped up the rest of the mess.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Jacob said smirking. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Relax I'm just kidding." He said still smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same.

"Maaaaax will you bring me a towl please?" Angel yelled from the bathroom. I looked at Jacob. He smirked. "Up stairs hall closet." he said as sweeped up the rest of the glass.

"Again sorry about that." I said. "Don't worry about it." He said.

**Ok i really hate how this stretches out on here! Ugh! Oh well haha tell me what you think =3 R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max Pov

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked. He was referring to the bond fire that he invited Angel and I too. "Hold on!" Angel yelled from the upstairs bathroom. I sighed.

What was she doing up there? I decided to go check up on her. She had been up there for nearly 30 minutes now.

"Ange?" I said walking to the bathroom door. It was slightly cracked open. I pushed it all the way open.

She had lipstick on, attempted eye liner, and blush all over her face.

"Jacob, tell them we are going to be a little late." I said. He was now standing behind me to see what the holdup was. He smirked, then nodded and walked back down stairs.

"Sweetie, why are you trying to put make up on? And where did you even get any anyways?" I questioned. She's only 6 she didn't need to be wearing any of it.

"I got it from Alice, and um well Jacob said, well 'thought' that Paul imprinted on me so I wanted to look nice." She said looking embarrassed.

I smiled at her. "Okay well let's get this stuff off, and then I'll help you put it on the right way okay?" She smiled and nodded.

I wasn't exactly a fan of this whole imprint thing, but she seemed to like it and I didn't want to bring her hopes down.

X X X X

Everyone was sitting around a big campfire on a beach. Jacob introduced everyone.

Angel and Paul seemed to get along great, but he's 3 times her age. Well 17 but still, I wasn't too happy about it. I kept a close eye on his.

"Wanna go walk around the beach?" Jacob asked. I shrugged and looked at Angel and Paul. I didn't want to just leave her here with him.

"She'll be fine. I promise, he's not going to hurt her." Jacob said. He must have noticed me looking at her.

'Ange, I'm going for a walk holler if you need anything okay?' I thought at her. 'Okay I will.' She thought back.

I stood up, Jacob followed.

We were a little ways down the beach now. I could still see the campfire. Raptor vision comes in handy.

"So um, is there more like you. I mean with the wings and all?" Jacob asked. "It's complicated." I replied immediately.

There was a big flat rock sitting on the beach. I walked over to it and sat down and Jacob followed once again.

I was staring at the waves pushing and pulling on the shore.

I was thinking of all the things that have happened on a beach when the flock was still together.

Angel had learned that she could breathe under water, Fang was attacked by Ari, I attempted to cut out the chip that was stuck in my wrist.

I pushed up the sleeve of my hoodie and looked at the scar on my wrist.

"What happened?" Jacob asked making me jump. I forgot he was sitting next to me.

"There's a ch- "FANG!" Angel screamed. Instantly I stood up. Angel ran and took off flying over the trees. I ran and unflured my wings following her.

Fang POV

It was about 9 o' clock. I was trying to figure out the code to hack into the security system of the school. Where's Nudge when you need her? I sighed.

I'll just take a break. I haven't checked up on Max in a while so I thought I'd just head over there. The white coats allowed me to go out and fly every once and awhile.

I walked out my room to the front door of the building, took a running start and before I knew it I was in the air.

I approached Max and Angel's house. I landed a couple feet away making sure I couldn't be herd. I then crept up to the kitchen window. It was about 9:50. Max was usually making popcorn for her and Angel as a snack for a movie.

Once I got to the window I had noticed no one was in there. I checked the rest of the place. Still no one. It looked like it had been abandon for a couple of days now.

I clenched my fists. No. I then noticed a brown feather on the ground from Maxis wing. Thank you for shedding season I thought to myself.

I shot up into the air. Every 20 or so feet there was another feather. It lead me to a house. When I checked the place out there was no one there. Figures. I sighed again.

This time I saw what looked like car tracks. Could this be any more difficult? I figured it was worth a shot.

Once I was in the air again I could see the tire tracks thanks to my raptor vision. The regular human eye would most likely not be able to see these.

The tracks lead me to a beach. I could see smoke coming from up ahead.

I flew to a tall tree and landed on it being super quiet.

I went from tree to tree, branch to branch as quiet as I possibly could until I could clearly see who was sitting around that fire.

I didn't have to get that close due to again my raptor vision.

I saw Angel sitting on a big log with a man. She was laughing. Everyone else were talking and looked like they were having a good time.

Where is max? I looked around. I saw her sitting on a big rock with some guy. Max with another guy? I never thought that this could happen.

I frowned. Maybe they're just friends. Something had to be up. Angel's wings were out so the whole world could see them. Did they trust these people?

What if Max replaced the flock? This was driving me crazy.

"FANG!" angel screamed, and then darted into the air towards me. I instantly put my mind blocks up. I forgot shit. I cursed under my breath.

I quickly landed beneath the tree I was on and ran a couple of feet. Then I stood up against a tree perfectly still.

I immediately turned invisible. They can't know I'm here, it would ruin everything. Angel landed a few yards away from me, Max followed, and soon after that all the people who were sitting around the campfire came up behind them.

Max POV

"Angel?" I said worried. "Fang, he's here. I heard his thoughts. I know I did. It was him he's here!" Angel said looking around. He was like a father to her.

"Honey I think you're really tired." I said hesitantly. What if he really was here? But why? "No! No! I know he's here!" She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

I walked over to her. Then got down on my knees and hugged her tight. Everyone was watching us. I didn't care.

"Come on let's go back to Jacobs and you can take a hot bath and go to sleep. Okay?" I said rubbing circles in-between her wings.

She sniffled, then nodded into my shoulder. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to Jacobs's car.

I stroked her hair the whole way back. She stopped crying.

She was soaking in the bathtub now. I was down stairs sitting at the kitchen table with my head down. Jacob was in his room changing.

I sighed. Tonight had not gone as planned. It was now 12:30 a.m.

I sat up and played with the pony tail I had around my wrist.

Jacob walked in and sat across the table. "Are you okay?" he asked. He looked worried. I nodded yes.

"Who's Fang?" He then asked curiously. "Well um, he was my boyfriend and the closest thing Angel has ever had to a dad. He left all of us for my twin Mel. We haven't heard from him ever since he left a couple months ago." I said quietly.

I then got up and went to go get Angel to bed. I had been a long night. I just wanted to get some sleep.

**I tried to make this chapter longer (Kinda sorta XD ) well here it iss haha R&R please [:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang Pov

Wow that was close. They finally left. Max picked up Angel and went with one of the tan guys.

I was angry, I wanted to kick his ass. Who did he think he was with my Max? It wasn't going to be for long. Once I take the school down everything can go back to normal.

After I was sure they wouldn't be able to hear me or see me flying, I took off and headed back to the school. Time to put my plan in play.

I stretched my wings as I woke up yawning. I walked in to the lab where Jeb was.

"I need to go for a couple of days." I mumbled to Jeb.

"Oh? Why is that?" He questioned.

I stayed silent with my arms crossed. He sighed. "Fine very well then. Be back in 4 days." He said turning back to his lab work. I nodded.

I walked to the front door of the building. The guard nodded and stepped out of the way. I took a running start then unflurred my wings and began towards Iggy's house.

It was sunny out. I was gliding through the air. The wind felt good on my face.

I wonder if Iggy is mad at me. Gazzy is with Iggy I wonder if they're both mad. Maybe they would understand. I shrugged those thoughts away and kept flying.

Max POV

I yawned. Angel must have already been awake, she wasn't laying next to me.

I looked at the clock. It was about 10a.m. I sighed. I really hoped that Angel forgot about the whole "Fang" thing last night. I know I was trying to.

I got out of bed and headed into the living room. Jacob was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I yawned again. He looked over at me.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked. I ignored the question. "Where's Angel?" I asked.

"Alice picked her up earlier, they were going to do make overs or something." He said smirking. I hated the idea of Angel being away with people, well vampires that I still wasn't very comfortable with.

"She's safe. I promise." Jacob said with a half-smile. He must have noticed my face expression about the whole situation. I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Jacob was right behind me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked. I shrugged. I wasn't sure if I was going to go get Angel and just forget about all this. Though I know if I did that Angel wouldn't be too pleased and nether would Jacob. I sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and he took his hand off. "Sorry." He muttered.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at me. I closed the fridge.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob questioned. I just looked at him. I didn't really know what to say.

"That's okay you don't have to tell me I was just-"He trailed off. I was getting uncomfortable. He must have noticed.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. I smiled. "I'd like that." I said. He smiled back.

We walked out the front door. "I know a path in the woods come on." He said walking towards the trees. I nodded and followed.

We were walking the path in the woods for a while. It was mostly silent. You could hear birds chirping, and of course with my raptor hearing I could hear sounds from further away as well.

We walked into a clearing. It was beautiful out here. The tree tops were swaying in the wind. It smelled like pine. There was a couple of logs in the middle of the clearing.

I walked over to one of the logs and sat down unflurring my wings. I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"It's amazing out here isn't it?" Jacob said coming to sit down. I nodded in agreement.

I opened my eyes. Jacob was sitting on a log right across from me, looking at me. I sat up straight and looked at him.

His eyes are beautiful. They were a dark brown and on the insides a lighter brown. Most people probably wouldn't be able to tell but with my raptor vision I could tell fairly easily.

He leaned closer to my face. I just sat there frozen. I remembered how Fang used to have this effect on me.

I stood up and took in a breath of air. "I'm going to go for a fly." I said then taking a running start, jumping into the air and flapping. Soon I was high above the forest flying over all the trees.

I felt bad just leaving Jacob like that, but I really needed some time to think.

Jacob POV

Stupid I should have never done that. I wanted to kiss her so bad. She's not ready and I understand that.

I sighed. I ran and morphed into my wolf form. 'Jacob, there you are. We need you at the beach now.' Sam thought at me. The pack can hear each-others thoughts when we're in wolf form. 'Be right there.' I thought back.

Once I got to the beach I morphed back into my human form. I walked over to where the rest of the pack was standing.

"There you are, finally." Said Paul. "Sorry." I mumbled. I had taken the long way so I could think.

"So what's up?" I asked. "We think Victoria is back in the area. She must have found out that the Cullen's killed James, She's pissed." Sam said.

"Fabulous." I said sarcastically. James was Victoria's husband. Now Max could be in more danger.

"So what are we going to do about it? Have you told the Cullen's yet?" I asked. Sam replied. "I'm not sure yet. The Cullen's already know."

I nodded. "I think we should see what she wants before we take extreme measures." Said Sam.

"Okay but if she goes near Angel I'll kill her." Paul said. "Yes or Max, then she's dead." I chimed in. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll talk more later." Sam said. He then morphed into his wolf form and ran into the woods. Everyone else followed him.

I hope Max made it back ok. She seemed upset when she flew off.

Max POV

I was on my way flying back to Jacob's house when of course something had to go wrong. I mean I am Max so I could never have a good day can I? No of course not.

Ari flew up behind me and grabbed my leg. We dropped about 50 feet.

I swung my other leg and kicked him in the face hard. He let go of my leg and came at my face with his claws. I dodged.

I punched him in the gut, he dropped about 10 more feet. He then flew back to my level and swung his claw at my side, but this time he hadn't missed.

He got me in the same spot he had gotten Fang a while back. Fang almost died when this happened.

Now I was falling from the sky. "So long Maximum Ride!" Ari screamed as I fell.

I started to hit branches and leafs. I was getting close to the ground. I landed hard in the middle of the forest.

"MAX!?" I heard what sounded like Jacob scream my name. I then lay there in shock. Had this really just happened? Or was this another horrible nightmare. I then drifted into darkness.

**Ha ya cliff hanger! Alright well I haven't updated in forever! I actually got a review saying they wanted me to update****. You know who you are [: well here it is guys. I would update more often if I got more reviews =P well R&R! [;**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fang Pov

I was now flying over some neighborhood in California. I was sure that this is where Iggy and Gazzy have been.

I landed in front of the neighborhood entrance. I wasn't sure exactly what house it was.

I sighed. I walked up to the first house in the neighborhood and rang the doorbell.

I waited about 5 seconds, then heard footsteps. The door opened. It was an old woman.

"Hi…umm I think I'm at the wrong place." I said awkwardly scratching my head.

The old woman stood there and stared at me. "Sorry…" I muttered as I walked back to the street.

I did a 360 around the area. Iggy and Gazzy were playing catch in the front yard of a house 4 houses down from the old woman's house.

I walked over to the edge of the grass where they were playing.

Gazzy turned around and stared at me. "Fang?" Gazzy questioned.

Iggy looked shocked. He's blind but his face was turned towards me.

"Hi." Was all I managed to say. Iggy's face turned from shock into anger.

"You left all of us! You left Max! And now your going to show up here!?" Iggy yelled as he walked closer to me.

"I can explain." I said. "I'm listening." Iggy spat.

"I never meant to hurt anyone. I left to protect everyone. I'm working with the school to-"I was interrupted by Iggy, he was furious. "You're with the school!?"

He stiffened along with Gazzy. "I'm not on their side. I made them think that I was. I let them do all sorts of experiments on me, take blood, and all kinds of things. I think I've figured out a way to take down the school, but I need your help." I said looking for their reactions.

That anger turned into shock once again.

"Are you guys in?" I asked. "What's your plan?" Gazzy asked.

"Well so far it's to get you and Iggy on my side then Nudge and then Max, then we'll start from there." I said hoping they would join me.

It was silent for a good ten minutes. "Alright I'm in." Iggy said. "Me to!" Gazzy yelled.

XXX

Iggy and Gazzy packed a bag and we were ready to go.

We were airborne, on our way to get nudge.

"So do you know where Max and Angel are?" Iggy asked. "Yes." I responded.

"Where are they?" Gazzy asked. I didn't say anything. I really didn't like the whole situation.

Maybe I should have told Max what was going on. She's probably mad at me. I wouldn't blame her.

Now she's with that 'pretty boy'. I really don't know what I'm going to say to her.

We were now flying over Nudge's neighborhood. Gazzy looked excited.

We circled around a couple of times then landed in the middle of the street.

"Where should we start?" Gazzy asked. I started walking towards a brown house.

I wasn't really up for going door to door trying to find her, it takes too long.

"IGGY!" I turned around and Nudge was running to Iggy. They were now hugging. "Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much! Where's Max and Angel? Are they here too? Why is Fang here?" She said the last part sounding angry.

"Long story short, we're getting the flock back together and taking down the school." I said waiting for a reaction.

"That so cool! It'll be just like old times! Are we going to get Max and Angel? I miss Angel we used to-" Iggy put his hand over her mouth. "We know Nudge." He said.

"Okay now we have to get Max and Angel, you guys ready?" I said.

"Yes!" Nudge yelled. "Let's do it!" Gazzy chimed in. Iggy nodded.

"Alright they are in Forks Washington." I replied. Everyone nodded. We all took a running start and got into the air.

Max here we come.

**Okay short chapter but here it is R&R please [:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob Pov

I walked back to the path that Max and I took to see if I could find her flying around. I wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"So long Maximum Ride!" Somebody screamed from the sky. The next think I know I see Max dropping from the sky helplessly.

"MAX!?" I yelled as I ran over to her. She had hit the ground rather hard.

When I approached her, there was blood everywhere. She had a big gash on her side. Whoever did this was going to die.

I took off my shirt and held it against her wound to hopefully stop the bleeding.

I called Carlisle and told him to meet us at my house and that it was an emergency.

I then picked Max up very carefully, bridal style. I was still holding pressure to her wound.

I walked slowly back to my house. I hoped she wasn't in any pain.

Once we got to the front door, Carlisle was there waiting for us. He saw Max in my arms. I know he could smell all the blood.

I laid her down on the couch very gently.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know, I saw her fall from the sky and she hit the ground really hard." I replied.

He cut her shirt where the gash was, then started to clean the big gash on her side. The bleeding had slowed down.

"She needs fluids, go get my medical bag. It's in the back seat of my car, go quickly." Carlisle Said.

I nodded and did what I was told.

He started the IV in her arm, then continued cleaning her wound.

"Have you told Angel anything?" I asked. "No" He said. "Okay good let's keep this quiet until necessary." I said. Carlisle nodded.

He then started stitching her up. "No major arteries or organs were injured." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Her wing looks damaged; it must have been from the fall." Carlisle said.

He wrapped her left wing up in a cast. She was not going to be happy.

"Everything else seems to be fine." He said standing up. "Is it alright if Angel stays with you until Max is well?" I asked. "Of course." He nodded as he left through the front door.

I walked over to the couch. I then carefully lifted Max's head and sat down beneath it. Her head was now lying on my lap.

I should have been there. I should have protected her. I was angry that I wasn't.

Whoever did this is going to pay.

Fang POV

"Alright guys this is where I saw Max and Angel a couple of days ago." I said

I took them to the beach that I was at nights earlier.

"Are they here now?" Iggy asked. "No." Gazzy chimed in.

"Well then where are they?" Nudge asked. "Well I don't know, all I know is that they must be staying somewhere near by." I answered.

"Well that gets us nowhere. How are we going to find them?" Iggy said. "I don't know." I answered again.

"You idiot! You bring us all the way out here and have no clue how to find them! You have got to be kidding me!" Iggy yelled.

"Guys! Yelling about it isn't going to get us anywhere, we need to come up with a plan." Nudge said.

We saw some people walking along the beach. Once they got close enough I noticed it was the same people that were at the bond fire when I had found Max and Angel.

"Those guys were with Max and Angel that night that I had saw them." I said pointing towards the people walking.

Everyone looked.

"Alright then let's go ask them where they are." Nudge said.

"Shouldn't be too hard right?" Iggy stated. I shrugged.

We all started walking towards the water where they were grouped.

Nudge walked up to them first. "Excuse me?"

They all turned to look at her. Then they glanced at the rest of us.

"Yes?" Said the tallest one. He looked leaderly.

"Well um I'm Nudge, and I was wondering if you knew where my friends are. Max and Angel?" She said looking uncomfortable.

They all looked surprised.

"I'm Sam. Who are you guys?" Sam asked. "I'm Nudge, that's Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang." She said as she pointed to each of us.

When she said my name, one of them looked angry.

"So you're the ass hole who was here the other night? You upset Angel." One of the guys in the back said sounding pissed.

Sam glared at him.

"So you know where they are!?" Gazzy said ecstatically.

"Yes. We'll take you to them. I think their at the Cullen's right now. Would you prefer to fly or drive?" Sam asked.

We all looked shocked that he knew that we could fly. How much did these guys know?

"Fly." I said sharply.

He nodded, then ran and changed into a giant wolf. Everyone else followed.

We all took off and followed as well.

**Alright well here it is. Sorry that I'm so slow, like really slow. Just had no motivation to write really :/ but anyways there you go R&R please :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max Pov

I felt achy all over. I opened my eyes slowly. My head was pounding.

I looked up and saw Jacob, he was sleeping. His arm was leaned against the couch arm, and his head rested on his hand. My head was on his lap.

I began to rub my eyes to wipe the sleep away. Realizing there was an IV in my arm.

I started screaming sitting up fast. I went for the horrid object in my arm.

Jacob had woken up and started to restrain me. Pushing me back carefully down to the couch.

I was trying to refuse. "Max! Relax it's okay! You're okay!" He said trying to comfort me.

"No! Take it out! Please!" I said. As I said the last part my voice started to crack. I can't stand needles. He was straddling me, holding my arms down. He's very gentle, he wasn't hurting me.

I was still fighting it, but it wasn't doing any good. He's stronger than me.

"Max! Max look at me!" He was yelling, but his voice was still comforting.

I stopped struggling. I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"You're okay, I'll call Carlisle and tell him that you're awake and he'll come over and take it out of your arm. Do you trust me?" He said.

I got lost in his eyes. It took me a second to respond, longer than it should have. I hoped he didn't notice. I then nodded.

He slowly let go of my arms, and then got off of me.

"You need to lay still, there are several stiches in your side and your wing appeared to be broken." He looked upset.

He went into the other room to call Carlisle.

Fang POV

All the pretty boys went back into the woods to change back into their human form.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and I landed in the front yard of apparently the Cullen's house.

The flock and I walked up to the door and knocked. The pretty boys were right behind us.

A tall pale woman opened the door smiling. "Sam told us you were coming, I'm Esme. Come in." She said politely.

We all walked through the door and into the living area. I was starting to feel uneasy.

Angel ran down the stairs and hugged me tight. I hugged her back. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I missed you Fang." She whispered into my ear. I hugged her tighter. "I know Angel, I'm here now. I'm sorry." I whispered back. I knew that everyone could hear me but I didn't care.

She then went to hug everyone else. They all exchanged hugs and "I missed you's", and some tears as well.

"Where's Max?" Nudged asked. "She's with Jacob." Angel said looking at me for a reaction.

A man walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Carlisle." He said. Everyone but me smiled at him.

"I'm going to head over to Jacobs now. He just called and said Max woke up. She was injured, but she's okay now. I recommend only one of you comes with me. I don't want to overwhelm her." Carlisle said.

We all stayed quiet. She was injured? How? If it was this Jacob guy I would kill him.

"I'll go." I said quietly. He through on a half-smile and said, "Very well. I just have to grab a couple of thing, and then we can be on our way."

I nodded. It was about 8 O' Clock; it was dark out now, and raining. None of us liked flying in the rain.

Carlisle and I walked to his garage and got into his car.

We were now off to Jacobs house.

**Alright here's chapter 10. Sorry if any words were mi****s****s checked. Well you know the drill R&R please! [: **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Max Pov

I sat up on the couch waiting for Carlisle to arrive. Us bird kids heal more quickly than regular people, but my head was pounding.

Jacob could tell that I wasn't feeling well, he kept glancing over at me.

He then walked away into the kitchen, and came back several minutes later with a hot cup of tea.

He handed me the tea. I gave a half smile, he smiled back.

His smile was so beautiful. I just wanted to melt into his arms.

I really do like him.

The doorbell rang. It must be Carlisle.

Jacob went to go answer the door.

I just wanted the IV out of my arm. If my headache went away that would be cool too.

Jacob walked back into the room. He looked uncomfortable.

I could hear 2 sets of footsteps coming from behind him.

Carlisle entered the room. He walked over to my arm to take the IV out.

The other set of footsteps stopped before they could enter the room.

I looked at Jacob and Carlisle. They were both glancing at each other.

I began to hear the footsteps again, then they stopped.

Standing in the doorway was Fang.

My face immediately changed to anger.

Everyone was tense. I stood up and walked over to Fang.

"Be careful your injured remember" Jacob said. I glared at him, and then looked back to Fang.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I spat.

"The rest of the flock and I have a plan to take down the school." He said calmly.

My anger suddenly turned into shock.

He began to talk again. "I've been working with the school. I know the place inside and out. I know who controls what, when, and where, and I think we really have a shot. If your in." He finished.

"Max is in no shape to fight, and besides you left her, do you really think she trusts you!?" Jacob snapped.

"I think we can let Max talk for herself." Fang snapped back.

"Ok you lost me at -I've been working with the school-." I said still trying to process the situation.

"I got the rest of the flock on board. Everybody is ready. We are just waiting for you." Fang said.

I nodded. "Alright hold up. You're just going to go with him after he left. How do you know he's not with the school?" Jacob said.

Fang looked angry. "Ok look, we have to wait until I'm fully healed. And I want to hear more of this plan of yours." I said to Fang.

"Jeb thinks that I'm on his side. The deal was that if I let him do experiments on me and study me, then the school would leave you and the rest of the flock alone." Fang spoke again.

I started shaking my head. "That doesn't make any sense. Ari somehow tracked me here and tried to attack me not that long ago?" I stated.

Now Fang looked confused. "Ari took off a while ago. No one could find him, we stopped looking. We thought he was dead."

"Great so now he has some secret agenda?" I said. "I don't know." Fang went back to his usual short answers.

I sighed. "What about Mel?" I said irritated. "That was a lie. Jeb told me that she passed away a year ago." Fang stated.

Passed away or killed? I thought to myself. I wouldn't be surprised, the school has done worse things.

Fang lied to me? How could he hurt my like that? Why couldn't he just tell us his plan in the first place?

I was quiet.

"Well we can go back to my house and discuss things with everyone." Carlisle finally chimed in.

"One more thing. Jeb is expecting me back tomorrow afternoon." Fang said.

"You expect us to take down the school by tomorrow afternoon!?" I started raising my voice.

"No I expect us to discuss the plan tonight before I have to go, so everyone is on board." Said Fang.

I sighed. "Let's go." I said heading for the door. Jacob followed, he didn't look too pleased.

X X X

After all the hugs and all. We got straight to business. We were all in Carlisle's kitchen.

Fang pulled a rather large piece of paper out of his bag. He walked over to the counter and placed the paper down, unfolding it.

It was schematics of the entire school. We all then began to discuss the plan.

Jacob POV

How could she just trust him? I don't understand. I was leaning on the counter listening to this 'plan' of Fangs.

It sounded perfect actually. Fang would go back to the school and the plan would take place in 1 week. He would be ready for us and everything would go into play.

He eventually left to go back to the school. Everything then settled down.

Everyone seemed to be ready and ecstatic about taking the school down.

We are still unsure about what Ari is planning, but pushed that aside for now.

It was getting late. Max wanted to stay at the Cullen's because she wanted to spend time with her flock.

Max POV

The plan was good. It would make, or brake us if anything went wrong.

The school is powerful, but we have a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves on our side.

**Alright here it is =P you can thank the one who reviewed it yesterday =P R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fang Pov

Alright phase 1. Taking the security out would be too obvious. We had to come up with something better. I went to the back of the building and propped a brick in the lining of a door to keep it unlocked, the doors automatically locked if they closed.

Now I went back to one of the main labs. I picked up all the needles, and sharp objects I could find. I hid them all.

I then started to unplug some of the equipment that would be un noticed for a while.

My phase was over until phase 3.

Nudge Pov

Phase 2 in action. Angel and I found the door that Fang left open for us. We snuck in the back. The control room was in quadrant 4. We had snuck in through quadrant 2.

"Okay so we have to turn left over there, then Fang said there was a stair case at the end of that hall leading to quadrant 3." I whispered to Angel. She nodded in reply.

We headed down the hallway, tip-toeing past any doors. We then stopped at the end of the hall. We heard footsteps coming this way. Quickly Angel and I pushed ourselves as flat as we could against the wall holding our breath.

"Yeah Bill and Tim got into a fight." I heard a man's voice. "Who won?" Another voice came. "Who do you think? Definitely Bill, he's got Tim beat, Tim is too scrawny." The other man said. they were laughing now, but their footsteps started to fade.

I peeked past the wall. The men were gone. We both sighed in relief. Continuing on rout, we went left and then up the stair case we were now in quadrant 3.

"This way." I whispered again to Angel. She followed. I continued the way Fang had told me to go to reach quadrant 4.

Finally we made it to the control room. Luckily no one was in there.

"Okay we have to hurry, if we want to be on schedule." Angel whispered to me. "I know." I replied.

I sat down at one of the computers. It was fairly easy to hack. I then coded all the cameras to yesterday's film, so it would look like a normal day.

I then over rid any alarms that could possibly go off. Next I searched through some files, deleting all that I could.

"Okay we're all good here. Let's get back to Max and the others fast." I whispered. "Way to go!" Angel whisper yelled. We hugged each other and headed back to the others.

Max Pov

The pack, the vampires, and I were all waiting in the woods next to the school for Angel and Nudge to get back so we could start phase 3.

I was not happy sending those two in there alone, but I had no choice. They knew how to be sneaky and fast, and everyone else was new to this place. Iggy is blind so he couldn't do much there. Gazzy wanted to go with them, but I said no. I didn't want to risk anything just in case he had any explosives on him. It may have been awhile, but I remember these things.

I could see Nudge and Angel in the distance. I was relived. "Alright guys, does everyone remember what to do?" I questioned making sure. Everyone nodded. Gazzy and some of the pack had smirks on their faces. I sighed.

"Alright guys, lets do this." I said in a determined voice. We all headed toward the back door. Quickly and quietly we all snuck in. I had decided that none of us will split up. It's better to stay together.

We headed to quadrant 1. That' where Fang said he would be waiting for us. The Cullens were smooth and quiet. The pack, not so much. Then again what would you expect from a group of boys, well minus Leah.

"There's Fang." I whispered pointing to where he was. We walked over to him. "You ready?" Fang questioned. "Let's do this." I said smirking. Then I put one hand out. My flock followed. Everyone else looked confused. We stacked our hands like the old times.

"Alright guys time for phase 3." I said. The pack all took their wolf form. Everyone else got into their fighting stance.

Jeb and some other lab assistants walked in right on cue. Jeb looked shocked. He was taking in the wolves, and he could tell something was different about the Cullens he just didn't know what. "I should have known you would betray me like this Fang." He said angered. "What did you possibly expect?" I spat at him.

Jeb smirked. "That's okay you won't win." I felt uneasy with his statement. What if this was all an act and Fang was just setting us up?

I turned my head towards Fang. He looked irritated.

"So what's your plan then? You ganna kill me?" Jeb said calmly. "How pathetic would we be if we took your useless life? You're not worth the time." I said to him.

He smirked again. "Well then we should probably introduce everyone to Mel don't you think?"

Mel came into the room through the big double doors on the left. Something was off about her. She looked different, shorter hair, tanner skin, and more bulky. I guess she wasn't dead after all.

"Hello Max. Did you miss me?" Mel said. Jeb looked at her and blinked twice. She then lunged towards us. All of the Cullens quickly got in front of all of us, then Emmit threw her into the wall. Her and Jeb looked shocked. Jeb then pressed a button on his phone.

About 100 erasers darted into the room. The Cullens and pack took them all out in the matter of seconds, the flock and I didn't have to do anything. Jeb looked angry now and a bit worried.

Our plan wasn't to kill him. We just want to destroy everything here and all of his research, and make sure the database was wiped.

"You know what? Do whatever you want." Jeb said with a huge grin on his face. He cocked his head sideways and pulled a remote out of his pocket. He looked over to Fang, and pressed a button on his remote. A red light appeared in Fangs wrist. Angel started crying. Edward was wide eyed. "It's a bomb." Edward said.

"See ya!" Jeb said as he started running towards the door. He was laughing hysterically. Fang looked angry but sad as well. "I'm sorry." He said. Then he ran after Jeb.

"We have to get out of here now!" Rose screamed. "No I'm not leaving him, you all go, get out of here!" I yelled back tears streaming from my eyes. "We don't have time to argue this, I'm sorry max." Edward said as he picked me up and darted the way we came in. Each of the Cullens picked one of us up. They ran way faster. The pack followed.

We all made it back to the woods. The whole flock was in tears. Edward wouldn't let go of me. The pack changed back to normal. Jacob came over to us. He looked over to Edward, and he let go. I ran as fast as I could towards the school. Jacob soon caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"No! We can save him!" I screamed struggling Jacobs grip. Just then there was a huge explosion. Everything was burning. "NO!" I screamed again this time massive tears rolling from my eyes. I fell to my knees still in Jacobs arms. "I'm so sorry Max" He whispered to me softly.

**Alright I bet you didn't see that coming! ;P R&R! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jacob Pov

Max was balling her eyes out in my arms. The rest of the flock was crying too, not as hard as Max though. The Cullen's all had disappointed looks on their face, the pack were just watching the 'school' burn to ashes.

"Shhh, it's okay, everything is going to be okay." I kept whispering to Max over and over again. It wasn't helping.

"We should go back. Everyone should get some sleep." Carlisle said. "You guys go, we'll catch up." I replied. He nodded.

Iggy picked up Angel in one arm, and held Gazzy's hand with his other. Alice grabbed Nudge's hand. They started to head back.

Max had not moved from the spot I caught her in. she looked broken. "I…but…how…why…" Max said through her sobs. I held her tighter.

"Do you want to go back with the rest of them?" I asked sympathetically. She shook her head no. "Do you want to stay here?" I asked again. She shrugged.

I let go of her and stood up. She did the same. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. She then burst out laughing.

"Max?" I said confused. "I'm sorry...I'm having a...totally inappropriate…response to this…kind of stress." She managed to say through her giggles. She calmed herself down and started frowning again.

"Come one let's get out of here." I said giving her my half smile and holding my hand out. She grasped my hand tight, I squeezed it back.

We walked back towards home, my home.

Max Pov

Did this really just happen? I mean really? Like really really? I was astonished. I didn't know what to say, or how to act. It all happened so fast.

Fang dead? Jeb dead? Is it real? I want to wake up now I kept thinking to myself. This wasn't a dream. This was all very real. To real.

I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't cry anymore. Now I am just beyond shocked. My throat was dry and scratchy from all the crying back there.

Jacob and I were walking back to his place. Well, more him in wolf form and me riding on his back, but same difference right?

We finally arrived at his house. He changed back into human form, and we walked inside. We were the only ones here.

I didn't feel well at all. I ran to the bathroom, and before I knew it I was throwing up over the toilet. Jacob followed me, he held my hair back. This couldn't be any more embarrassing I thought.

I had finally stopped. I brushed my teeth for 10 minutes after that.

Jacob and I were sitting on the couch. The T.V was off. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked. I shook my head no avoiding eye contact. I then laid my head down in his lap, and fell asleep.

X X X X

I opened my eyes slowly, yawning as I sat up removing my head from Jacobs lap. I looked at him. He smiled. "Good morning." He said. I nodded.

I felt so hurt, so broken. Everything the flock and I have been through was all for nothing. "_It wasn't for nothing Max."_ The long lost voice chimed in I hadn't heard the voice in my head for a very long time.

I froze. Jacob looked worried. I was beyond pissed off right now. "I'm going for a fly." I muttered. I walked to the door and flew off. I didn't wait for his reaction.

I flew over the beach looking at my arm, and the scar I had left when I tried to get the chip out. Fang is the one who saved me when I had done that. He's gone though.

Screw it! I flew down to the beach. I searched the shore for a sharp shell or rock. I saw half of a shell sticking out of the sand. I brushed the sand away and grasped it in my hand.

No one was going to stop me this time. I flew about 50 feet into the air. The chip has got to go. "_This is not going to solve anything Max."_

Hearing the voice only made me more angry. I took a deep breath, then pressed the shell to my wrist. Cutting through the scar I had already had. I was bleeding now.

Oh well. I lashed at it again. Even more blood started pouring out. I didn't see the chip yet. I took another swipe at my wrist. I was starting to feel dizzy now. I felt a rush of tiredness roll over my shoulders, the rest of my body followed. I wasn't done the chip was still in my arm. I took one last deep slash before descending towards the beach.

I was pretty sure I was about to pass out because of the blood loss. Sure enough I did as I hit the cold sand. Maybe now all the pain and all the hurt could just go away forever.

**Does anyone even read this anymore? :/ Well R&R please**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Max Pov

I yawned, and out stretched my arms. Laying on my left was Fang, laying on my right was Jacob. "Good morning beautiful", they both said in sync.

I smiled. I could get used to this I thought to myself. I got up out of bed and walked into the living room. All the furniture was pushed to the sides of the room, it was all open space.

There was a radio sitting on top of the fireplace. I went and turned it on. The song Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION was on. I turned it up as loud as it could go.

Fang and Jacob walked in. They started dancing and smiling. "I say you kill your heroes and Fly, fly, baby don't cry. No need to worry cause everybody will die. Every day we just go, go, baby don't go. Don't you worry we Love you more than you know." They started singing together.

"Well the sun one day will leave us all behind. Unexplainable sightings in the sky. Well I hate to be the one to ruin the night.  
>Right before your, right before your eyes." They continued to sing.<p>

I smiled and started to sing along. I moved my feet to the music and just let go of everything. I was having fun. We just kept dancing around the room. No worries, no eraser's, and no problems.

Jacob Pov

I saw Max falling towards the beach. I called Carlisle right away. I had followed her. I knew she wasn't okay. I ran to her as fast as I could.

She had cut her wrist. What was she thinking!? I took my shirt off and wrapped it around her wound.

Carlisle arrived. He darted over to us. He could probably smell all the blood.

I picked her up. We quickly got her into his car. He drove straight to the hospital.

We went straight to a room. I set her carefully down on the bed. Carlisle quickly began to hang blood bags and put the IV in her arm.

Now he was holding pressure on her wound. She was losing blood amazingly fast. She had probably broken some bones in the process of smacking down on the beach.

Blood was gushing out threw his fingers. I stood back and watched as the life was sucked right out of her. Before we knew it she started to flat line.

Carlisle immediately started CPR. "Someone bring me a crash cart!" He screamed. I quickly ran to her wrist and continued to hold pressure on it.

"1..2..3..CLEAR!" Carlisle said.

Max Pov

We were all dancing around the room having a blast. Suddenly it became harder to breathe.

"What's… happening?" I questioned, worry in my voice. "Don't fight it Max" Jacob said.

Carlisle Pov

"Again! 1..2..3..CLEAR!" I said.

Max pov

"I can't breathe." I said gasping for breath. "Just let it happen." Fang chimed in. the music got louder, they continued to dance. I couldn't feel anything. Everything started to go black.

And now complete silence, and darkness,

Jacob Pov

Beep…beep…beep. The monitor started picking up vital signs. She was now breathing on her own. The bleeding from her wrist had calmed down a bit.

Carlisle pushed me out of the way and started to clean the deep cut. It was still bleeding, just not as bad. He stitched it up the best that he could and then wrapped it up.

He started to check for broken bones. He must have found some, because he asked a nurse to get some more gauze. She was pretty bruised up.

I held her hand tight. Carlisle finally finished working on her. He looked at me. "I think she'll be fine, her vitals look better, but I'm ordering a CT and MRI just to make sure everything else is okay." He said.

I nodded. I sighed in relief.

Everything else came back clean. She was going to be okay. I kissed her forehead, and laid my head next to hers and fell asleep.

**Ahh here you go ! Thank you for reviewing ! Only one person did, but It motivated me to keep righting so again thank you! And I know it's kind of short, sorry about that. But here it is ! R&R Please ! [:**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jacob Pov

I opend my eyes. Max felt cold and limp. Inside I was dying. I know that she's upset, but this is truly an awful thing to do to yourself. I sighed.

Carlisle walked into the room. "Her vitals look good. Her bruses seem to be healing after only one night. Don't worry, I made sure I was the only one assined to her case." I nodded.

"You should go get something to eat, and take a break, I don't think she will be waking up anytime soon. I gave her some drugs that should make her sleep for awhile." Carlisle said. He smiled and nodded. I half nodded back and went to go get food.

I went to the cafiteria. Edward and Bella were sitting at a table. They waved for me to come and sit with them. I walked over with the tray of food I had grabbed. "How are you?" Asked Bella. I just stared at her. She frowned. "I'm sure she's going to be okay." Edward chimmed in. I half nodded yet again.

I felt like shit. Maybe I could have prevented this? I followed her, but it was 10 minuets after she had already left. I hate seeing her in the hospital like this. It's like watching sand fall in an hour glass. It's only been a day and it already feels like forever.

I was just fidgeting with the food on my tray. I was so frustrated right now. "This was not your fault. There was nothing your could have done." Edward said. I looked at him angry. I HATE when he gets into my head. "Sorry." He said quietly. I continued to mess with the food on my tray.

Max Pov

My eyes shot open. I sat up fast. My wrist was killing me. I noticed I was in a hospital dress. Now I was angry. Very angry. I got out of the bed and stormed out of the hosptal room. There was no one in the hall. I then realized my wings were going to be completely visable. I stopped and turned back around.

I went back to my room. I found my very bloody clothing sitting on a shelf. I shrugged and put it on. I then stormed back out and found my way to a desk where a nurse was sitting. "Take this fucking thing out of my arm right now before I snap you in half." I said very irritated. She looked horrified.

Carlisle came rushing down the hallway. "I'll take care of this." He said to the nurse. "Max, come on lets go back to your room." He had this sympathetic look on his face. I didn't care. "Take this out of my arm! right now!" I yelled this time. "Should I call physic, or security?" The nurse whispered to carlisle. I angerly glarred at her. She backed up. She was scared. Good. Carlisle shook his head no.

"I will take it out of your arm when we get back to your room. I promise." Carlisle said. We walked back to my room. The second we got there I held up my arm. He sighed and pulled the IV out.

"I gave you something so you would sleep. You weren't supposed to wake up for awhile." He said. "Oh wonderful, so you think sleeping is going to fix everything?" "I wanted you to heal more before you woke up. The drugs shouldn't have worn off that fast." "Well FYI us bird kids have a fast metabolism or whatever, so if your going to drug us, you have you use like tripple the dosage." I was furious.

"Your flock wanted to see you, I said it was better if you were left alone for now." Carlisle said. I relaxed a little. "Jacob has been here the whole time. He went to go get something to eat, he should be back soon." "You don't think I'm actally going to stay here right?" I said. He had a disaproved look on his face. "Can I take a look at your arm?" I slowly lifted my arm up to him. He unwrapped it. It didn't look good. I heal fast, but this was bad. "Does it hurt?" He asked. I nodded.

Jacob walked into the room. "Your awake!" He grinned. I refused to look him in the eye. I felt so stupid. I know what I did was stupid. I felt hurt and betrayed. I don't know. I just feel like everything inside me has died.

They were both looking at my arm. "I want to get out of here." I said. "I know, let him just fix your arm and we can go okay?" I sighed. Fine.

XXX

Hours later, we finally ended back up at Jacobs house. Iggy was there. He wanted to talk to me alone.

"Max you know I love you like a sister. We have been through so much together, but I think it's best that the rest of the flock and I go for awhile. Your not being a good example for the little ones. I think it's time that we all have some good in our lives. I think you'll be happy here. I'm not saying this is forever. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I think it's for the best. Paul is going to tag along with us as well. They will all be here in a half hour to say goodbye." Iggy stated.

I sat there shocked. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't sure whether I agreed, or disagreed with him. Me happy? I couldn't see that. Ever. Well ever again that is. I remember being happy when all of the flock was together in our house in the mountains before Angel was captured. I was speachless.

Iggy hugged me tight. "I'm sorry Max." He whispered. I hugged him back. After our long enbrace, the rest of the flock showed up.

We all hugged and said our tearful goodbyes. They left within the hour.

Now it was just Jacob and I. We were sitting on the couch. "Want to watch TV, or a movie?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Thats okay, we can listen to music." He said. He got up and turned on the raido. The song Counting Stars, by Sugarcult was on. I hadn't heard it in a long time. It's depressing. Fits my mood perfectly right? I gave Jacob a look. He turned it off.

He then got his Ihome and put his Ipod on. He started to sing to the music "Shes got a crazy streak, I think it was made for me!" "Come on! Dance with me!" He said smiling. "Are you serious right now?" I asked. "Yes!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the couch.

He turned up the music as loud as it can go. He was dancing. I was just standing there. I was liking this song. "Come on dance!" He yelled over the music. I couldn't help but smirk. I started to dance. Why not? Belive it or not it was making me feel better. I started to sing along as well. "But what can I say? I'm falling endlessly for you... for you... for you... !" I cant belive that I was actually doing this right now, but for in this one moment I felt better. Nothing else was on my mind.

**Well I hope you guys like it if your still reading this xD Oh well R&R tell me what you think? **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Max Pov

It's been about 3 weeks since everything went down with the school and the whole beach situation. I can't say that I'm feeling better. I feel like my whole world has been taken from me. Jacob has been here for me. He never leaves me by myself. I like that. I don't want to be alone. When I'm alone I think about everything. Jacob keeps my mind off of most of that stuff.

Right now we are sitting in the living room watching a movie. I wasn't paying attention to it. It was an action movie. Jacob didn't seem to be into it either. He looked over at me and smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He jokingly rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach later tonight?" He asked. His question caught me off guard. "I guess so." I replied. "Cool!" Was his response.

My arm was healing well. It was almost as if it never happened. Everyone seemed worried about me. I'm fine. At least as fine as I could be. I think about that day every day. I replay it in my head wondering that if we had done something different maybe no one would have died. Things could have played out worse right? I took a deep breath. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at his perfect smile.

I was starting to really warm up to him. I remember Angel saying something about imprinting on me? Should I ask him about it? My heart started beating fast. I turned my face away and started blushing. Damn it Max! I quickly shook it off.

"What is imprinting?" I questioned. It was my turn to catch him off guard. It didn't seem to intimidate him. He sat the smiling. "Well I can show you." He stood up. I looked confused. He grabbed my hand so I would stand up with him.

We looked into each others eyes. He got closer to me. My heart was racing again. He leaned his head close to mine. Just before our lips were about to touch the door bell rang. We both jumped. I looked at him and then quickly walked to the door. He looked disappointed.

Carlisle was at the door. "Hi Max. Is Jacob home?" I nodded. Jacob walked up behind me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I swallowed hard. "What's up?" Jacob said. "We have a bit of a situation with some new borns." Carlisle stated. Jacob nodded. He was looking at me. I shrugged.

"It's really not a big deal. They aren't from here. They are passing through Forks, but they are drawing attention." Said Carlisle. "What's the plan?" Jacob asked. "Well Emmit noticed that they are currently staying around the baseball field. We were thinking about paying them a visit in a little while. We agreed to get rid of them for good." Carlisle replied. Jacob nodded.

"Cool, I want in on the action." I stated. "No way. New born vampires are stronger than regular blood suckers." Jacob said. I crossed my arms and squinted at him. "Your arm is still healing, and I'm sorry to say this but vampires and wear wolves are stronger than your hybrid species." Carlisle said. I frowned. He looked sympathetic. "Don't worry, Bella is on her way to keep you company while Jacob is gone." He stated again.

Jacob seemed to be happy about that. I rolled my eyes and went back to the couch.

Bella walked in and sat in the chair next to me. "Sorry Max, we'll be back soon I promise and then we can go for that walk on the beach." Jacob said smirking as he walked out the door. I half smiled.

I looked over at Bella. She smiled. "I don't need a babysitter." I mumbled. "I would like to think we are friends. We are alike in someways." She said. Pfft. "Name one thing we have in common." I demanded. "I know how your feeling right now. Back when I was human Edward left me. He thought he was protecting me. Him and his family moved away for months and I was crushed. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to eat. I had terrible nightmares. I know this seems impossible but your strong and you can get through it." Bella really pissed me off with that statement.

"Fang is dead! There is a 0% chance that he will ever come back! Not that you need to know this, but Jeb, the guy who Fang ran after, was my father! He's dead too! Oh and the rest of my flock decided to leave, but at least they said goodbye right?! I'm sure that they won't be back anytime soon! So you can shut your fucking mouth before I make you!" I stood up and yelled at her. She was silent. "Yeah that's what I thought." I said angrily.

I walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I don't like Bella. She needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut. I let all my emotion wash away. I was feeling better now. About 45 minuets later I got out of the shower and walked back to the living room.

Bella had not moved. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned. "Nothing! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled back. I smirked. "Do you want a fucking list?" She looked angry now. This was funny to me. She stood up and walked out the door. "Thank god your back." I heard her say.

Jacob walked in. "What was that about?" He asked. I shrugged. "Alright, are you ready for that walk?" I nodded. We headed out the door. The sun was setting.

We were walking down the beach now. He was walking next to me. "So I never got to show you what imprinting was." Jacob said. "Oh." Was my reply. He turned and faced me. I stopped walking and looked at him.

He smiled. He put his left hand on my cheek and his right hand on my hip. He pulled me close. His lips touched mine. It felt so amazing. All my problems floated away. He started to kiss me more passionately. I kissed him back. It felt so good to be this close to him.

He then broke away looking into my eyes. "Max you are beautiful, and strong. You are the most amazing girl on this planet. Let me care for you. Don't push me away, because no matter how hard you try I will always be here. I am never going anywhere. You are my one and only Max. I know you think that your broken and that's okay. Let me help put you back together" He said. I was speechless. He smiled again.

Quickly he grabbed me into another kiss. This time he used tongue. This moment right here has been the greatest in a really long time. We kissed until the sun finally set. It was like everything was in place now. Things are going to be better.

_**Alright guys this is it ! tell me what you think? I know i ended it kinda fast, but i really wanted to start a new one so go check out my new story 'The Maximum Twilight' R&R please !**_


End file.
